Vuelveme a Amar¡
by caro weasley 09
Summary: Edward abandono a bella sin imaginar que los problemas todavia la rodeaban , el dia en que bella decidio ir al prado donde tantas veces se habian profezado amor , ella sola y sin ninguna proteccion fue atacada por victoria y laurent , ellos logran morderla sin saber que al hacer eso los lobos los atacarian , y bella terminaria siendo inmortal y la mas poderoza entre los vampiros.
1. mi nueva familia

!Vuélveme a Amar¡

Prefacio

_"El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasa, pasa. Incluso para mí."_

Me asombre de mis pensamientos mientras por fin abria los ojos y observaba una nueva espectativa en frente de mi , apesar de que sentia un leve dolor en mi garganta no preste atencion , con cautela observe todo a mi alrededor , _"verde", pense._ mientras a paso no humano me encaminaba hacia el mañana esperando poder aliviar mi dolor

Edward abandono a bella sin imaginar que los problemas todavia la rodeaban , el dia en que bella decidio ir al prado donde tantas veces se habian profezado amor , ella sola y sin ninguna proteccion fue atacada por victoria y laurent , ellos logran morderla sin saber que al hacer eso los lobos los atacarian , y bella terminaria siendo inmortal y la mas poderoza entre los vampiros. que pasara cuando se encuentren 120 años despues?

Bella Pov.

Ya hacia tiempo que me habian dejado , que si los extrañaba , me pregunte mientras los recuerdon inundaban mi mente

_flash- back_

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma

concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo

comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias

veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el

modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus

ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera

dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas

_fin flash-back_

por supuesto que no, gruñi a mi subconsiente interno , mientras me alejaba de esos pensamientos y seguia caminando , ya habian pasado mas de 120 años desde que eso paso y sigo recordandolo hasta ahora, se preguntaran por que sigo viva, muy facil me converti en lo que edward mas temia, un vampiro.

_flash-back_

me encamine por el bosque en busca de ese hermoso prado , sabia que que aquel sitio era mi lugar feliz. cada vez me sentia mas perdida mientras caminaba entre las malezas , me dio la extraña sensacion de que me habia perdido, _"Genial, pobre charlie se sentira muy solo"_.pense para mi . pero de repente logre divizar una luz pero ya no estaba ese hermoso prado del cual me habia enamorado en lugar de eso estaba un terreno seco y carente de vida. escuche ruidos alrededor de mi sabia que eso solo podia segnificar una solo cosa _, vampiros._ llegue a pensar

- vaya... vaya mira quien tenemos aqui- dijo la voz de una mujer era dulce aunque me daba escalofrios

- veo que los cullen te han abandonado- ese era laurent reconoceria su voz en donde sea- mira victoria han abandonado a su mascota

me tambalie al escuchar su nombre, de pronto entre las malezas vi una silueta que caminaba hacia mi a paso felino mientras que veia sus dientes relucir en una impecable sonrisa

**- **Ya sabes por que estoy aqui - me dijo victoria mientras se paraba frente a mi aun sonriendo, _miente, _era la voz de edward, _no te desconcentres. MIENTE!_ , era su voz otra vez y de repente lo vi al lado mio

- No me han abandonado lo que paso es que ellos necesitan ir a hablar con unos amigos de Denali pero volveran pronto

- mmm no me digas- susurro victoria, _Se mas convincente!,_ otra vez me dijo edward,_estupido vampiro propietario de un flamante volvo plateado!_ _sabes que no se mentir ,_ refuñe mentalmente, lo que me faltaba me estaba volviendo loca pero estaba feliz por lo menos podia verle aunque fuera solo producto de mi imaginacion

- bueno vamos a dejarle una pequeña sorpresita- me dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvia mas grande ya parecia al gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas, con extrema brusquedad salto hacia mi y vi su boca en mi cuello haciendo que me preparara mentalmente para morir pero de pronto unos aullidos amenazadores llegaron del bosque y senti como algo grande y peludo la quitaba de encima mio , entonces todo se volvio negro y sentia como un ardo me recorria todo el cuerpo en ese momento desee morir

_fin flash-back_

sacudi mi cabeza y cruze la calle. despues de eso desperte dos dias despues en la push claro hay me entere que jake y sus amigos eran hombres lobos , ellos me dijeron que no prodria quedarme ahi ya que era una neofita y podria matar a alguien , asi que no me quedo de otra mas que irme, vague sola por un tiempo mas o menos 20 años, en ese tiempo conoci a los vulturis y a eleazer que en ese momento se encontraba con ellos visitando a aro , me explicaron que eleazer podia ver los poderes de otros vampiros y que le estaba haciendo el favor a aro de encontrar vampiros con habilidades especiales pero me sorprendio lo que me dijo

_flash- back_

- mmm bella podemos hablar - me dijo eleazer yo solo asinti y lo segui - de casualidad tu sabes que tienes un poder?

lo mire con extrañeza nunca se me habia cruzado por la mente que yo tuviera algun poder ya que yo solo habia sido una humana ordinaria, ademas yo solo habia sido un vampiro por 2 años

- no...- le conteste - me podrias decir que clase de poder tengo?

-la verdad es que me tomo un poco de tiempo saber que tipo de poder poseias- me dijo eleazer fasinado- puedes copiar poderes de otros vampiros y hacerlos tuyos al igual que puedes quitarselos y darselos

- vaya mi querido eleazer como pudistes ocultarme algo asi- nos sobresaltamos al escuchar a aro , vi como aro se lanzaba sobre eleazer para atacarlo, aprovechando que ninguno de la guardia estaba ahi me lanze al rescate de eleazer y le quite a aro de encina

_fin flash-back_

mientras me acordaba de eso doble la esquina, ese dia, aro se rindio y nos dejo ir por miedo a que le matara, yo solo le respondi que no era de esas , aun asi no quito su miedo, rei por lo bajo de la forma en que ningun humano podria haberlo escuchado , eleazer me ofrecio a quedarme con el pero yo denegue la idea, sabia que los Denalie y los cullen eran amigos, no quieria volver a cruzarme con ellos, ademas ya no estaba sola , tenia una familia y una que de verdad me queria

_flash- back_

me encontraba de caza , habia decidido adoptar la forma de vida vegetariana ya que ni se me habia cruzado por la mente matar algun humano , de pronto vi un ciervo y arremeti cotra el pero antes de morderlo algo choco contra mi

- auhh que daño- dije , para que me doliera debia de ser otro vampiro, efectivamente era un vampiro de pelo castaño claro , flaco y desgarbado pero con musculo bien definidos debia medir unos 1.86 cm de nariz recta y muy guapo

- lo siento - me susurro mientras me miraba y se acercaba a mi , me tendi la mano y no dude en aceptarla- hola, me llamo nicolas jurado y tu eres?

- isabella swan- dije - pero me gusta que me digan bella

- oh mucho gusto bella

_fin flash- back_

despues de eso su familia llego y me dijeron si queria unirme a ellos , por supuesto yo dude en un principio pero luego a todos les cogi cariño. alex me recordaba mucho a emmett salvo que el era al igual que nicolas castaño, laura me recordaba a alice era igual cuando ibamos de compras una completa obsecionada, maria jose o majo como le decimos me recerda a rosalie por su belleza fisica claro con la diferencia de que ella si me queria y no se preocupaba solo por si misma, samuel me recordaba a jasper siempre calmado y sereno pero capaz de dar miedo si se lo propone, monic me recordaba a esme igual de maternal y amorosa, santiago me recordaba a carlisle un gran lider pero a la vez siempre amable y comprensivo como un padre y nicolas me recordaba a edward en muchos sentidos pero con la diferencia de que no estoy enamorada de el pero lo considero un gran amigo ,al igual que yo. laura, samuel y nicolas tenian poderes, laura era capaz de ver el pasado,presente y futuro de tan solo pensar en la persona, samuel era capaz de ver cuando le estabas mintiendo y nicolas puede compartir sus pensamientos con otras personas al igual que esucharlos. de pronto cai en cuenta de que ya habia llegado a mi destino y hay se encontraba mi familia esperandome, cuando me vieron llegar todos sonrieron

-bellys en donde te habias metido?- dijo alex con doble sentido en las palabras- acaso estabas viendo algunos strippers

-alex dejala en paz- salio en mi rescate majo y le dio un zape

- pero cariño- dijo alex haciendo un puchero

-nada de cariño- majo camino hacia mi y me dio un abrazo- si que te tardaste estaba preocupada

le sonrei, la siguiente en abrazarme fue laura quien me djo que por llegar tarde me tendria que ir de compras con ella, que tortura, samuel me abrazo y me dijo en donde estaba. yo le dije que habia salido a tomar aire, y era cierto necesiaba despejar mi mente , pero me dijo que salir asi y solo dejar una nota de donde nos encontrariamos fue muy grosero de mi parte , lo mismo me dijeron monic y santiago cuando los salude , bueno, tampoco les parecio prudente que saliera mientras ellos estaban de caza, yo solo sonrei mientra pensaba en cuanto adoraba a esta familia.


	2. Encontrandonos de nuevo¡

Bella Pov.

Caminamos hacia el local donde nos presentabamos, digamos que a alex hace algunos meses se le ocurrio la fantastica idea de formar una banda y bueno nos logro convencer

_flash-back_

- Bellita- gimio alex haciendome puchero- vamos hermanita, no quieres formar una banda con tu hermanote fuerte y sensual?

-dejame pensarlo- dije mientras hacia como si lo meditara, vi como a alex se le iluminaba la cara y me sonreia- NO!

- Poooor Queee?- me dijo - que cruel eres, emo retraida sesualmente!

- Alex deja a tu hermana en paz- le dijo monic entrando a la sala con todos los demas

- Por favor- dije mientras supiraba pesadamente- no me vuelvan a dejar sola con alex mientras se van de caza, no lo soporto

- mmm, alex tu idea es interesante- dijo laura mientras tenia visiones de mi rato " agradable" con alex (recuerden que bella puede copiar poderes y copio el de nicolas , no me ofendan y devuelvanse al primer capitulo XD)

- Oh no, laura no - le dije mientras veía como estábamos sobre un escenario cantando, ella diseñando nuestro vestuario y lo peor de la visión yo ayudándola

- Vamos sabes que de todas maneras lo harás - dijo sonriendo mientras yo suspiraba y refuñaba pero sin poder hacer nada- nunca apuestes en contra de mi

_fin flash- back_

Al final, esos dos me ganaron y terminaron metiendonos a todos sorprendentemente en el primer concierto nos fue bien y ya hasta teniamos fans, por eso cantariamos en este club, por que a alex dijo que no podiamos dejarlas asi supuestamente el. nicolas y yo, cantámos y tocámos la guitarra electrica, laura toca el piano, majo y samuel el bajo , y alex la bateria. El ruido de la gente me saco de mis pensamientos, vi a lo lejos como monic y santiago se sentaban en una mesa para oirnos cantar.

- Bueno se que muchos en esta noche han estado esperando esta banda- dijo el presentador - desde que los oimos tocar hace alguno meses han estado sonando en casi todas las emisoras, sin mas preámbulos les presentamos a TWILIGHT

Habian muchas personas, la verdad me sentia alegre de que a alex se le ocurriera esta idea por que podia sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo al momento de cantar ( bueno digamos que yo canto en un coro y en una banda, ademas toco guitarra electrica por eso quiero poner musica).

_cancion_

_ watch?v=I9cCPQVPv8o_

Fuiste tú,  
Bella:tenerte fue una foto tuya puesta en mi cartera,  
un beso y verte ser pequeño por la carretera.  
Lo tuyo fue la intermitencia y la melancolía,  
lo mío fue aceptarlo todo porque te quería.  
Verte llegar fue luz, verte partir un blues.

Nicolas:Fuiste tú,  
de más está decir que sobra decir tantas cosas,  
o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.  
Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje,  
las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú.

Bella y Nicolas:  
Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfrazó el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…  
Dilo….

Bella:Fuiste tú,  
la luz de neón del barrio sabe que estoy tan cansada,  
me ha visto caminar descalza por la madrugada.

Nicolas:Estoy en medio del que soy y del que tú quisieras,  
queriendo despertar pensando como no quisiera.  
Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…  
Fuiste tú.

Bella y Nicolas:  
Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfrazó el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
sólo queda insistir…  
Fuiste tú...

Que fácil fue tocar el cielo la primera vez,  
cuando los besos fueron el motor de arranque,  
que encendió la luz que hoy se desaparece.

Así se disfrazó el amor para su conveniencia,  
aceptando todo sin hacer preguntas,  
y dejando al tiempo la estocada muerte.  
Nada más que decir,  
si quieres insistir…  
Fuiste tú.

_fin cancion_

Y de pronto los vi mientras bajaba del escenario a cambiar mi vestuario, eran los cullen, venian entrando en el club pero ninguno sonreia, es mas parecian mas tristes que nunca, lo vi a el y vi que seguia igual de perfecto que siempre, me regañe a mi misma por pensar en eso, se suponia que ya los habia olvidado. me oblegue a mi misma a dar la vuelta para entrar en el todos me miraron fijamente, yo solo me limite a sonreirles para tranquilizarlos.

- Bella que paso?- me dijo nico- te haz demorado, ve a cambiarte corazon

- Chicos, les quiero pedir un favor- le dije mientras suspiraba-veran, los cullen estan aqui...

- Como que estan aqui?- gruñeron samuel , alex y nicolas al mismo tiempo, y samuel y alex me abrazaban

- estas bien corazon - me dijo alex mientras me sobaba la cabeza

- si - le dije mientras me los sacaba de encima - pero quiero vengarme

- JAJAJA esa es mi hermana¡- dijo alex- bueno dime pumita que ingenio tu malevola mente?

Todos me miraron con atencion y yo se los agradeci, ya que sabia que contaba con su apoyo, de pronto se abrieron las puertas de los camerinos, eran monic y santiago.

- chicos ya es hora de que vayan saliendo- dijo santiago, mientras escuchábamos los gritos de la audiencia- no creen?

- espera santiago- dijo majo- los cullen estan alla afuera y bella quiere vengarse

- los cullen- dijo monic- chicos no me parece que se venguen

- pero monic ya olvidastes todo lo que le hicieron a bella - dijo samuel

- si recuerda que ellos la abandonaron- dijo nicolas

- bella ... - dijo monic con los ojos brillosos de las lagrimas que jamas se podrian derramar , de pronto sus ojos resplandecieron rojos y soltó una risotada que pudo haber asustado hasta al mismo diablo- Díganme que tengo que hacer!

- habeses me asusta - dijo majo a lo que todos asentimos

-bueno dinos que quieres hacer- dijo laura con una sonrisa, bueno ella ya lo sabia.

- bueno, yo voy a cantar en esta ronda tambien- dije

- que vas a cantar?- me pregunto santiago

- equivocada de thalia - dije mientras los veia sonrindo- me imagino que ya con decirles la canción, saben?

- si - dijo samuel con una sonrisa ( por los que no se han escuchado la cancion, y no saben el plan, es algo asi como una cancion de despedida, bella se la quiere dedicar a los cullen).

- bueno y nosotros que?- dijo monic ansiosa, yo me limite a sonreir

- ustedes se iran a sentar y disfrutaran del espectaculo

- Jo! no es justo - dijo monic mientras santiago la consolaba y se iban del camerino, cuando me termine de cambiar salimos del vestuario para iniciar la cancion.

- lo siento hacerles esperar- dijo nicolas- quien quiere que empesemos?

- NOSOTROS!- respondio el publico

- NO LOS ESUCHO!- grite yo y vi como absolutamente todos los cullen volteaban en nuestra dirección y abrian los ojos a mas no poder.

- NOSOTROS!- volvieron a gritar

-MUY BIEN- dije sonriendo

_cancion_

_ watch?v=KZnWdHajm2k_

Sé que me enamoré  
Yo caí perdida sin conocer  
Que al salir el sol  
Se te va el amor

Duele reconocer  
Duele equivocarse y duele saber  
Que sin ti es mejor  
Aunque al principio no

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste  
como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va a doler  
Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

Hoy que no puedo más  
Sigo decidida a dejarte atrás  
Por tu desamor  
Lastimada estoy

Me perdí  
Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste como quisiste

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin él  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se va a doler

Si, así me sentía  
No sé por qué seguía  
Apostándole mi vida a él

Porque siempre estuve equivocada  
Y no lo quise ver  
Porque yo por ti la vida daba  
Porque todo lo que empieza acaba

Porque nunca tuve más razones  
para estar sin el  
Porque cuesta tomar decisiones  
Porque se que va doler

Y hoy pude entender  
Que a esta mujer  
Siempre la hiciste inmensamente triste

_fin cancion_

- OTRA! OTRA!- grito el publico

- QUIEREN OTRA?- grito alex

-SIII

_cancion_

_ watch?v=llQ1b1qdnAc_Nicolas:

Tú, me das las cosas que yo quiero  
Cuando menos me lo espero, y tu  
Me das el aire que respiro.

Bella:  
Tú, serás lo que tanto buscaba  
Y yo creía que no existía, y tu  
Vendrás robándome la vida  
Pa' fundirla con la tuya.

Los 2:  
Y que será de mi cuando en  
Tus brazos yo descubra, que tu  
Serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar.  
Es imposible ya lo sé, abrázame.

Nicolas:  
Tú, me das un golpe de energía  
Cuando estoy sin batería, y tú  
Me das la vida en un instante.

Bella:  
Tú, serás la historia más bonita  
La que nunca se te olvida, y tu  
Vendrás,

Los 2:  
Entregando tu vida para  
Hacerte con la mía, y que será de mí  
Cuando en tus besos emprendía  
Que tu serás (serás), el cielo  
Que jamás podre tocar, es imposible  
Ya lose, que tan solo tú me das (me das)  
La vida que yo siempre quise para mí,  
Pero es imposible ya lose, perdóname.

Por pensar solo en ti (por pensar solo en mi,  
Por pensar solo en mi), por no darte más de lo que  
Te di (por no darte más de lo que te eh), por amarte,  
Simplemente, no me pidas hacer lo que no puedo  
Hacer, si tú quieres y puedes olvídame tú, será  
(Será) el cielo que jamás podre tocar, es imposible  
Ya lo sé.

Que tan solo tú, me das (me das)  
La vida que yo siempre quise para mí  
(La vida que yo siempre quise)  
Pero es imposible, ya lo sé, que tan solo  
Tu, serás (serás).

_fin cancion_

-HOY LES TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA- grito el presentador- UN AFORTUNADO VA A TENER LA GRAN FORTUNA DE CANTAR CON LOS TWILIGHT Y PASAR TODO EL DIA CON ELLOS , ADEMAS DE PODER LLEVAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE DESEEN A SU CITA CON LA BBANDA

Dios, me habia olvidado por completo de eso, mi familia y yo nos miramos, al parecer a todos eso se nos habia pasado por alto, vimos como todos hacian fila para concursar, vi a edward caminar felizmente hacia la fila, yo solo alcanze a gruñir, todos fueron pasando y cantando diferentes canciones, hasta que llego el turno de el.

- hola - me dijo con una sonrisa, yo solo bufe- como estas?

- chico- dijo nico haciendole mala cara- tienes que decirnos tu cancion?

- ahh si... tu me cambiastes la vida- dijo sonriendome

_cancion_

_ watch?v=gGY4Tmso_Qs_

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor  
Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos  
Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión  
Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

_fin cancion_

el se bajo del escenario con una sonrisa , haci siguieron pasando hasta que ya no hubieron mas personas y llegaran al veredicto, estaba muy nerviosa al igual que mis padres y hermanos, y de pronto me llego la vision del resultado, oh no!

- bueno el gandor a sido- dijo de pronto el presentador y en ese momento desee salir corriendo- edward cullen.


End file.
